Todos estos años
by qaroinlove
Summary: Huesos es un fantasma en el hospital donde Jim es un miembro frecuente. Con los años, desarrollan una amistad que cruza la línea entre la vida y la muerte. McKirk, dulce y esponjoso.


**Todos Estos Años**

* * *

Notas: No soy dueño de Star Trek. Esta es una obra de ficción y no con fines de lucro. Original de kimura carter, yo solo traduzco.

Resumen: Huesos es un fantasma en el hospital donde Jim es un miembro frecuente. Con los años, desarrollan una amistad que cruza la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Lo primero que recuerda Leonard, es haber visto esos ojos demasiado azules sobre un chico de quince años, arrastrado a la sala de emergencias por un hombre enojado, mucho mayor. No estaba enojado con la persona que había arrastrado al niño, sangrando por todo el lugar. Parecía más enojado con el niño, y eso lo decía todo.

Hizo que Leonard desease poder ser corpóreo, para que pudiera golpear al hijo de puta en la cara. Después de haber vagado por el hospital durante al menos un año, sabía que el Servicio de Protección Infantil no sería capaz de hacer lo suficiente por este niño.

Vio su expediente más tarde, recogiendo el nombre: Jim Kirk. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestaba, pero tenía una sensación nauseabunda de que el niño iba a visitar muy a menudo esta sala de emergencias, y por lo tanto, Leonard estaría viéndolo bastante seguido por ahí.

Leonard podía ser visto por las personas, cuando él quería que ellos lo miraran. La vida como fantasma era aburrida una gran parte del tiempo. Estaba atado al hospital, ya que era donde él había muerto. No podía recordarlo claramente. Se había producido un accidente de coche. Él recordaba vagamente que se lo llevaron al quirófano. Y entonces, se despertó sin ninguna herida, y nadie podía verlo. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Parecía un poco irónico que él siempre estuviera atado a un hospital, desde que había estado persiguiendo un curso de estudio de pre-medicina en la universidad.

Leonard se encontró flotando cerca de la zona con cortinas abiertas, donde estaba siendo atendido Kirk. Caminó a través de la cortina, mirando al médico y las enfermeras remendar el daño ocasionado. Leonard había visto suficiente para saber que las lesiones no eran potencialmente mortales. El chico no hizo ni un solo sonido todo el tiempo.

Cuando se estabilizó, el médico y las enfermeras lo dejaron solo, diciéndole que otra enfermera llegaría en breves momentos y que estaría programándolo para las pruebas de seguimiento. Leonard retrocedió detrás de la cortina y se concentró. Esto le había costado un poco más de práctica durante el año pasado para controlar cuando era visible. Pero por ahora lo dejaría ir y manos a la obra. Él apartó la cortina y dio un paso más cerca de Jim.

Jim lo miró con esos ojos demasiado azules que ya había visto. — ¿Quién es usted?

— Las personas de aquí alrededor me llaman Huesos. — Leonard respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Leonard se encogió de hombros otra vez, de pronto preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. — Pensé que podrías querer hablar.

Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon. — ¿Eres de Protección Infantil? O ¿un policía?

— Nop. Sólo un... amigo del hospital.

Jim puso los ojos. — Lo que sea. Yo no quiero hablar. Vete.

— Haz lo que quieras, chico. — Se dio la vuelta.

— Espera.

Leonard se volvió hacia él.

— Soy Jim. Te saludaría con la mano si la mía no estuviera rota.

Leonard sonrió ligeramente. — Encantado de conocerte, Jim. — Se las arregló para mantener la mente del niño fuera de la sensación de dolor mientras él le hacia hablar de deportes. Fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte sonido de otro trauma que entraba a la sala. Las sirenas de ambulancia, múltiples camillas, médicos y paramédicos que gritaban.

Los ojos de Jim se agrandaron. — ¿Qué es eso?

— Probablemente un accidente de coche, por el sonido del mismo.

— ¿Qué tan malo?

Leonard dirigió su mirada a través de la cortina y paredes. No se veía bien. — Bastante mal me imagino. — Cuando volvió a mirar a Jim, por primera vez, el chico se miraba molesto.

No siempre era agradable ser un fantasma en la sala de emergencias. Podía sentir cuando las personas morían. A veces se preguntaba por qué sólo parecían flotar pacíficamente, cuando él estaba atrapado en el hospital durante toda la eternidad. Se estremeció; se sentía como si un enorme hielo se arrastrara por su columna vertebral.

Los ojos de Jim se perdieron en la nada. — ¿Qué es?

— Ellos perdieron a alguien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Leonard se encogió de hombros. — Solo lo se.

La enfermera Chapel llegó a través de la cortina. Ella miró a Leonard; estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a él dando vueltas alrededor del hospital. — Si no te importa, me tengo que llevar a Jim de aquí y alistarlo para la Imagen de Resonancia.

Leonard le dio un saludo burlón. —Sí, señora. — Volvió a mirar hacia abajo a Jim. — Trata de mantenerte fuera de aquí, Jim.

Jim sonrió. — Nos vemos después, Huesos.

Leonard salió de la zona de cortinas y rápidamente se desvaneció de nuevo a la invisibilidad. Tal vez él iría hasta obstetricia. Eso tendía a hacer que se sienta mejor cuando la gente se moría.

.

Christine Chapel sonrió a Jim mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. — Así que, conociste nuestro amigo Huesos.

Jim levantó una ceja. — Sí. Él parece genial.

Christine se dio cuenta de que Huesos no le había revelado nada al niño, y ella probablemente no debería tampoco. Pero por desgracia, Jim era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

— Entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella suspiró. — No todo el mundo lo ve, Jim. Debes de sentirte... bueno, tal vez honrado es demasiado fuerte en una palabra.

Jim parpadeó. — ¿De que estas hablando?

— Él es un fantasma.

Jim la miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. — Sí. Claro.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — Cree lo que quieras, pero es verdad.

Jim no parecía muy convencido. Christine se encogió de hombros y volvió a trabajar.

.

La próxima vez que Jim terminó en la sala de emergencias, al menos esta vez era su maldita culpa, en lugar de la de su padrastro. Él había salido hacia el estanque helado con sus amigos, a pesar de que era tarde en la temporada para hacerlo. Él había gritado a los demás para volver y logró arrastrarse fuera del agua helada.

Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron un poco borrosas.

Abrió los ojos, tendido en la zona de cortinas cerradas de la sala de emergencias. Él estaba lleno de mantas y dejó de temblar, pero todavía sentía frío.

— Me gustaría poder decir que es un placer verte de nuevo, Jim.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron ampliamente y vieron a Huesos de pie junto a la cama. Se veía exactamente como lo había hecho antes: misma ropa, el mismo cabello oscuro e increíbles ojos, todo igual. — ¿Quién eres?

— Estoy herido. ¿No me recuerdas de tu última visita?

— Eres Huesos. Pero la enfermera dijo que eres un fantasma. Piensa que ella estaba tratando de asustarme.

Huesos se encogió de hombros. — No, de hecho esa es la verdad.

— Pruébalo.

Huesos suspiró y luego retrocedió, caminando a través de la cortina sin abrirla.

— ¡Mierda!

Huesos dio un paso atrás a través de la cortina. — Puedo ser invisible, también, pero yo no quiero que te vayas a un estado de shock.

Jim se sintió abrir la boca y cerrarla un par de veces.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que la natación en esta época del año era una buena idea, Jim?

Jim no podía responder, porque lo único que tenía eran preguntas. Huesos probablemente se imagino que pasaría eso, porque él suspiró dramáticamente.

— Adelante.

Jim quería saberlo todo: cómo había muerto, ¿por qué él estaba atrapado aquí?, ¿tenía la telequinesis? , ¿Podría hablar con otras personas muertas? Huesos respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas con buen humor, pero admitió que no sabía por qué él estaba atrapado en el hospital.

— Y es así como tú sabías que alguien había muerto la última vez, ¿no?

Huesos asintió.

— Así que... una pregunta más entonces. ¿Por qué has venido a hablar conmigo?

Huesos desvió la mirada por un momento, y parecía un poco incómodo. — Parecía que necesitabas un amigo, y yo estaba ahí, alrededor.

Jim procesaba esa información. — Gracias.

.

Como se predijo, Jim Kirk era incapaz de mantenerse fuera de la sala de emergencia por más de cuatro meses seguidos. Leonard siempre fue a visitarlo, tratando de distraerlo del dolor.

Observó que el niño se convertía en un hombre joven, incluso si no actuaba como tal. Pero Leonard se dio cuenta de que era inteligente - muy inteligente. Era una pena que parecía condenado a estar atrapado en Riverside, Iowa el resto de su vida.

Cuando Jim entró en la sala de emergencias después de una pelea particularmente cruel a la edad de 22 años, Leonard había pasado hacia él, gritándole sobre el potencial desperdiciado. Jim acababa de escuchar con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso era inusual.

— Maldita sea, Jim, sólo porque no tengo una vida, no significa que no debería. ¡Jesucristo!. — Incluso después de siete años como fantasma, Leonard todavía sentía el impulso del fracaso atravesarlo con exasperación.

— Lo siento. — Jim murmuró.

Leonard parpadeó. En todos los años que había conocido Jim Kirk, nunca lo había visto estar tan tranquilo como en esta ocasión. Suspiró. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Jim se encogió de hombros. — Sólo que estás en lo cierto. Probablemente debería tener un poco más de vida que un fantasma. — Miró a Leonard casi con timidez. — Sin embargo, te voy a extrañar si no estoy aquí todo el tiempo.

Leonard gruñó. —Jim...

Jim levantó la mano sana en señal de rendición. — ¡Estoy bromeando! Por favor, no más sermones sobre lo inteligente que soy. Lo entiendo, Huesos. Realmente lo hago.

Leonard era escéptico, pero luego no vio Jim durante tres años. Y tuvo que admitir, que lo había extrañado. Decidió que era increíblemente injusto. Estaba muerto, un fantasma, atrapado en un hospital, y él todavía sentía cosas como la pérdida. Empezó a sentirse culpable por desear que Jim se llegara a través de esas puertas de Urgencias.

.

Leonard se paseaba por los pasillos de obstetricia, escuchando a las mujeres en trabajo de parto. A pesar de que no podía sentir la vida que entraba en el mundo de la misma forma en que él sentía que ellos dejaban este mundo, todavía era un pequeño consuelo.

— ¿Huesos?

Levantó la vista y vio a Jim Kirk caminando por el pasillo, todo crecido. Llevaba un traje quebradizo que parecía casi chocar con la cantidad de barba en su rostro. Él le estaba escaneando de lado a lado.

— ¿Huesos?

Leonard se aseguró de que nadie más estaba a su alrededor y se hizo visible. — Jim.

Jim saltó un poco. — ¡Ahí estas tu! — Su rostro se dividió en una amplia sonrisa. — Recuerdo que una vez tú me dijiste que te gustaba venir aquí para poder relajarte.

Leonard asintió. — Sí. Ha sido un largo tiempo, Jim. Te ves bien.

La sonrisa de Jim volvió casi avergonzada. — Sí, bueno. Me diste una llamada de atención la última vez que te vi, así que me decidí a probar y hacer algo con mi vida. Terminé la universidad y solicité un puesto a la facultad de derecho.

Leonard levantó una ceja. — Estoy impresionado. Bien por ti, Jim. — Sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. — Gracias por dejármelo saber.

— Esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

— ¿No?

— No, yo soy bastante bueno en la investigación, así que me puse a buscar a través de los documentos y registros públicos de un accidente automovilístico fatal que ocurrió aquí hace diez años en el que estaba involucrado un hombre de unos veinte años.

Leonard se paseaba por el pasillo, y Jim lo siguió. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto. — ¿Sí? ¿Qué encontraste?

— No había ninguno.

Leonard se congeló. — ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo lo recuerdo!

— Escucha, Huesos. Dije que no hubo accidentes automovilísticos fatales. Ninguno donde mataran a un hombre de unos veinte años de edad. Pero hubo una que implicaba a un tipo llamado Leonard H. McCoy. Sólo que no fue asesinado. Casi, pero no del todo. Él ha estado de coma durante los últimos diez años.

Leonard deseaba fervientemente poder agarrarse a algo, porque sentía que el mundo giraba rápidamente a su alrededor. — No, yo...

— Huesos, ¿te acuerdas de morir?

Leonard negó con la cabeza. — Pero entonces, ¿cómo estoy aquí? Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Los ojos de Jim eran comprensivos. — No lo sé, Huesos. Pero creo que tienes que ver algo. Nos encontraremos en el piso diecinueve, ¿de acuerdo?

Leonard asintió, dejándose a la deriva a través de los pisos del hospital, hasta que llegó a los pisos diecinueve. Jim llegó a través de los ascensores a los pocos minutos y se dirigió con decisión por el pasillo, deteniéndose en una de las habitaciones.

Leonard lo miró. La experiencia fuera de su cuerpo ni siquiera cubría esto. Se estaba mirando a sí mismo, acostado en la cama, que se adjunta a todo tipo de monitores. Su piel estaba pálida y su pelo había crecido a una longitud ridícula.

— No, — susurró. — Esto no es...

— Este eres tú, — dijo Jim suavemente. —Leonard McCoy. Tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo. Tú no estás muerto.

Y fue entonces cuando Leonard se enteró de que los fantasmas - o lo que sea que era - todavía podía llorar.

Jim se quedó allí con calma. El chico realmente había crecido. Lo cual era bueno, porque Leonard estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. Él le pidió ayuda.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — jadeó, secándose las lágrimas que no paraban. — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— No estoy seguro, — Jim le dijo. — Pero yo he hecho algunas conexiones en los últimos tres años, y voy a poner a algunos especialistas para que miren tu caso.

Leonard sentía como si no pudiera sostener ni un aliento, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque eres mi amigo, Huesos. Tú me ayudaste. Y yo voy a tratar de ayudarte.

Leonard negó con la cabeza. — No, si yo he estado fuera durante diez años...

— La gente se ha despertado después de haber estado en coma por un tiempo más largo que eso.

— Jim, ¡¿no lo entiendes?! — Estaba enojado de nuevo. — ¡Todavía estás desperdiciando tu vida! Yo no tengo una, Jim. Sólo estoy tirado aquí en esta cama. Tú tienes una vida. No la desperdicies tratando de salvarme.

Y en eso, Jim Kirk sonrió. — Trata de detenerme.

Leonard estaba en una pérdida para las palabras; trató de detener la mirada en su propia cara.

— Además, ahora puedo hacer esto, — dijo Jim, llegando hasta la cama y que cubriendo la mano de Leonard con la suya.

Y Leonard podía sentirlo. No en detalle, pero la mano de repente se sentía cálida. Él la miró fijamente.

— ¿Puedes sentir esto? — Jim preguntó esperanzado.

— Y… sí.

Jim sonrió. — Entonces no te rindas todavía, Leonard. Yo no creo en escenarios sin salida. E incluso si tú no te despiertas, yo voy a seguir visitándote.

— Jim…

— Y voy a seguir con mis clases. Te lo prometo.

Los dos estaban en silencio por un rato, aunque Jim no retiró su mano.

— Gracias. — Leonard finalmente susurró.

.

Leonard se había preguntado si su visión como un fantasma se mejoró de alguna manera. Si veía colores diferentes. Pero eso fue respondido cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en once años. Los ojos de Jim Kirk realmente eran de ese el azul. Impresionantes realmente, incluso mientras las lágrimas se les escapaba.

— ¿Huesos?

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero se las arregló para apretar la mano que Jim estaba sosteniendo.

— Hey, Jim.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de Jim, y Leonard sintió un nudo en su corazón al escuchar ese sonido. Jim tomó aliento y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa acuosa. — _Bienvenido de nuevo._

* * *

Muchas Gracias por seguir mis historias que traduzco, un enorme agradecimiento a quienes me dejan comentarios, me dan follow o favoritos.

Lia Fuera.


End file.
